


PCY Auto

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I know nothing about cars, M/M, Mechanic Chanyeol, Shameless Chanyeol, Smut, after the smut x, bff kaibaek, bff sekai, car sex fam, chankai being great n cute n lovely, fluff kinda, happy cute ending, jongin being cute n liking sweaty yeol bc big mood, needy jongin, slight public sex but not really but slight but, they also both like jeeps, this is supposed to be a smut one shot, useless adviceless sebaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Jongin needs his radiator fixed for his precious Jeep Wrangler so he takes it to a car shop PCY Auto that his best friend Sehun recommends. No one told him that the owner, Chanyeol, is incredibly hot but it's okay because it works out in his favor in the end anyway.or, short version to this summary: they fuck.





	PCY Auto

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: kaihunnies
> 
> this was fun to write even if smut isn't my favorite thing to write, hope u enjoyed

Jongin loves his jeep, it’s his favorite thing he owns (behind his dogs) and it’s been with him through every single milestone in his life. He got it for his 16th birthday, upgrading from his mom’s silver minivan and asking for permission to his 2010 black jeep wrangler and fresh independence. Well to some extent, he was still only 16 but it was a step up regardless of having to drive a minivan to school that smelled like his sister’s soccer cleats. To Jongin, his jeep was more than just a jeep, but it was a placeholder that sparked so many memories, and so many stories happened in there within those five seats. Stories like Jongin’s first high school house party, and his best friend Sehun being so wasted he nearly threw up on his seats until Jongin pulled over and pat his back all the way through it all. Or how their jeep was their ride to prom, Jongin booked it with his other friend, Kyungsoo, while Sehun had his first date with the boy he had a crush on since eighth grade, Byun Baekhyun. They ended up making out in the back on the way home but Jongin didn’t mind too much since his speaker system was pretty good and he couldn’t hear the wet noises of them kissing. He gives the jeep all the credit for them being together, even though it’s not. 

Jongin had a first date with a boy in that car, picking him up and going to a drive-in movie. Jongin knew he had been gay for a while but it really solidified with him the moment he felt the boy kiss him in the driver’s seat. Panting into his mouth in no time, Jongin also knocked out his first make-out session in his car. Senior ditch day was another time, driving him, Sehun, and Baekhyun to the beach and boardwalk. He had sand in his car for months after but he always smiled at the memory of all of them being so happy. His jeep was also great for moving boxes to his university dorm and helping Sehun and Baekhyun out as well. All in all, this jeep meant far too much for Jongin to ever give up.

At 24, his jeep held up for a long eight years and sure it had it’s problems every now and then. Nothing that his uncle couldn’t fix but he admitted it had some problems. Sometimes the heat wouldn’t come on, and he went through a summer with the a/c working on some days and the others it wouldn’t budge and just bring in the hot humid air from outside into the car making it nearly suffocating to breathe. He fixed each problem though, despite Sehun rolling his eyes and telling him to get a new car while his boyfriend, Baekhyun, encouraged the same thing. They didn’t understand, they weren’t attached to memories like Jongin is, and so Jongin always shrugged them off and kept clinging to his jeep. 

Now, however, he has a problem that his uncle can’t fix. He noticed his car starting to overheat as he sat in traffic, and naturally, he panicked and called his uncle who said something about it maybe being the radiator. It’s a sensitive thing, he mentioned, and how he couldn’t go out and find parts but that he’d have to see a mechanic for it. The thought of seeing a mechanic made Jongin want to faint and throw up all at once. Mechanics, a stranger touching his precious car, his baby, his good luck charm. His baby needed a new radiator possibly, and he didn’t want it to be half ass done so, he figured a mechanic wouldn’t be too bad if he figured out one who was trustworthy enough. 

Sehun’s car was a piece of shit, he knew it, his boyfriend knew it, and Jongin knew it. Yet it still ran smoothly even if took a few seconds too long to start or the passenger side window didn’t roll down. Sehun got things done to it all the time whenever he could, like the breaks, the air conditioning, the tires, new lightbulbs for brighter lights. Jongin figures he could ask his best friend about which mechanic to go to, and that’s how he ends up parked in front of PCY Auto.

 

PCY Auto, owned by one Park Chanyeol. A man Jongin has never met but Sehun and Baekhyun both swore their lives that he’s the nicest man they’ve ever met and treats cars with care. Jongin figures as much, considering he owns a car shop. He has to like cars and working on them, he figures the mechanic would treat his jeep as if it was his own and with a shaky breath, Jongin removed the keys from the ignition and hopped out of the car. Locking it, giving it a quick pat on the window, he turned around and walked inside the shop. 

It looked small on the outside, and it’s definitely small on the inside. Black and white checkered tiles with matching white walls, red neon signs with cheesy retro slogans with framed pictures of black and white vintage cars. There were a few chairs pressed back against the wall with a small television hanging against the wall, it was quaint and brought a small smile to Jongin’s mouth. He stepped over to the front counter with a single register and a small menu of prices for basic things like tire replacements and oil changes. It was priced well if Jongin has a say in it, he feels a little ripped off for an oil change based on Chanyeol’s prices. 

“Hey, sorry, hope I didn’t make you wait for a while,” the baritone voice made a shiver trail down his spine, and Jongin’s eyes lifted to perhaps the most handsome man he had ever seen. Black shaggy hair that was matted with sweat against his forehead. He looked tan, not bronze like Jongin’s skin but a tan that made it obvious he worked in the sun. His eyes were large and brown, his cheekbones were sharp that led down to a square shape jawline. Red lips, and a smile with far too many teeth but Jongin was fond. The sleeves were rolled up against his broad shoulders, showing off his muscular arms that were covered in a light sheen of sweat. Jongin couldn’t tell if he was naturally buff or if he was flexing but judging by how relaxed he appeared, it was natural. His mouth felt incredibly dry and to make matters worse for one Kim Jongin, sweat was against his broad chest making the black shirt cling to the man's abs and Jongin felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Uh, no,” Jongin supplied intelligently, swallowing thickly as he ran a hand through his messy black hair to try to organize it somewhat to appear a little presentable. He didn’t look bad, so he thinks, showing up in a dark blue button down short sleeve shirt with a light pair of jeans to match, but he didn’t look good enough to be in front of someone like him. “You um, you didn’t,” Jongin finally managed out, watching the man’s smile go from a grin to a soft warm one. Heat sweltered against Jongin’s cheeks and the back of his neck. “All right well, I’m Chanyeol, welcome to my shop,” Jongin smiled back, shy and soft but it was something, he figures. “What can I help you with today?” Jongin had to focus, his car was far more important than lusting after the car shop owner, so he cleared his throat and decided to look down at the menu. He couldn’t look directly anywhere at Chanyeol right now, he was still a little caught off guard at how handsome he is and Jongin just needed to start discussing why he was here before he blurted out something stupid like how nice Chanyeol’s arms are.

“I think my radiator is having issues and well, my jeep is my baby,” he looked up to the taller man, Jongin also really liked how he was taller. Not even just slightly taller like Sehun is compared to Jongin, but taller than him to spoon him to his chest. Jongin’s face heated more at the thought as he bit on his lower lip. “Jeep? I have one of those, she’s my baby too, love her to death. Lemme go have a look at it,” Chanyeol turned to look over at the jeep, “I assume it’s the black one right?” Jongin nodded, holding out his keys for Chanyeol to take who grinned and took it in his hand. “I’ll be back, just go ahead and sit tight for a minute while I bring it in the workshop and pop open the hood,” Jongin nodded, watching Chanyeol turn around. The slope of his back was so muscular and strong, Jongin wanted to bury his face against it. Instead, he went to the lobby and took a seat on the cool chair as he finally felt his face cool down.

He really hoped Chanyeol couldn’t see his blush, considering it would be pretty embarrassing if Chanyeol knew he was blushing over him. Jongin pulled out his phone and opened it to his messages, clicking on the conversation he had with Sehun. 

 

**Jongin** : u didn’t tell me chanyeol was hot

**Hunnie** : u think he is? idk, not rly my type.

**Jongin** : right, I forgot ur type was small, vulgar, and vile. 

**Hunnie** : ur so dramatic nini, just go for it instead of complaining to me.

 

Jongin had to hold back on rolling his eyes and ignored Baekhyun’s incoming text message asking why Jongin thought he was vile. Even if the number of question marks and the angry face made Jongin crack just the tiniest smile. 

 

**Jongin** : he’s probably not playing for team boy, he’s too cute for that

**Hunnie** : u know u can flirt with him & be blunt.. & if it goes bad u don’t ever have to come back there! :D

**Jongin** : ur fucking useless

**Hunnie** : <3 & answer back my bf u asshole

 

Jongin sighed, of course, his best friend is going to be useless. Sehun thought everyone wanted to sleep with everyone, especially sleep with Jongin. Jongin can definitely verify that is 110%, not the case. Jongin constructed a text message to Baekhyun, explaining that screaming at eight in the morning about losing his shoes every single morning is why he’s vile, Jongin needs the full ten hours of sleep. To which Baekhyun merely replied with ‘xoxo luv u get chanyeol dick’ and Jongin decided that maybe he shouldn’t answer back to either of them for the rest of the day. Unless it was absolutely dire, but even then, Jongin would rather text his sisters to help him out right now.

His head hit the wall, closing his eyes as he took a little breath to try and recenter himself. He’s here to fix his car, he recites to himself, not flirt with the mechanic and think about how nice his big hands would feel on his waist and slipping under his shirt. He definitely isn’t here to think about if his hands were rough, and how his fingertips would feel pinching his nipples while his mouth was hot against his own to muffle his sounds. Jongin’s eyes snapped open, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks starting from the back of his neck going up to the tips of his ears. He is only here to get his jeep fixed, nothing more, nothing less. He heard the back door open, Chanyeol grinning at him as he set the keys down on the counter and Jongin immediately got up on his feet. He nearly tripped, but Chanyeol didn’t seem to see that and Jongin’s saved from feeling more embarrassed than he is now.

“So, this shouldn’t take too long since I have the parts here and everything. It’ll come to maybe 500, and it should be done by the end of the day.” Chanyeol finished with a soft breath, and Jongin nodded as he scratched the back of the neck. “That’s fine, it’s okay if I hang out here right?” Chanyeol nodded, holding out his hand for a handshake and Jongin really liked the look of his hands. Jongin slipped his hand against Chanyeol’s and yes, to answer his previous thoughts, the palms of his hands were rough against his own softer ones. Jongin figured they would feel nice running along his skin, and they were warm so he wouldn’t mind if Chanyeol grabbed him hard by the hips. Jongin blinked those thoughts out of his head and focused on how nice his hand looked in Chanyeol’s as they shook hands. 

“Great, since you’re planning to be here today, you can keep me in the company in the shop if you want. Some people like to watch me work on their cars, but if you want you can stay in here,” Chanyeol offered nonchalantly. Jongin dropped his hand by his side and decided that maybe he could sit outside with Chanyeol. It looked like he was the only one here and he was working on his car, it wasn’t because he wanted to get to know Chanyeol some more and see if his personality is as attractive as he is. Definitely is not, it’s because it’s common courtesy, he thinks. “I’ll hang out with you if that’s okay,” Chanyeol nodded and let his hand drift beneath the counter to unlock something and swing open the counter, letting Jongin have access. “Well, let’s head outside.”

 

Jongin stepped behind Chanyeol, putting the counter down as Chanyeol opened the door to the workshop and it was everything he thought it would be. Jongin had no clue what was what to be very honest, he saw a bunch of tires, a machine to lift cars up, and something Chanyeol could lay on to be underneath the cars. Everything else was a mystery to Jongin and it was okay that he didn’t know. He took a seat on a chair that was in the shade next to his jeep, watching Chanyeol pop open the hood and keep it up with the metal stick that he could never remember the name of. 

“How’s it like having your own car shop?” Jongin asked after scooting the chair back to lean back against the wall, head straight as he watched Chanyeol grip his toolbox and start working. Jongin ignored the little smudges of grease on his forearms that he spotted, and everything attractive about Chanyeol in general as he listened to the male speak. “Super fun, I’ve always really liked cars you know? All kinds, from vintage to sleek sports cars, so I guess it’s fun for me to see all different cars come in and I get to fix them,” Chanyeol turned his head over his shoulder and flashed Jongin a grin. Jongin could’ve melted into a puddle right then and there in that chair from being on the receiving end of that grin.

Surely, Chanyeol has to know he’s stupidly attractive, Jongin thinks. He has to know and if he didn’t know, Jongin wanted to be the one to let him know he was stupidly attractive. Stupid face, stupid beautiful smile, stupid rough hands that make him feel small and soft, stupid sweaty arms that Jongin wants to be wrapped up in, stupidly attractive Chanyeol. “That sounds really nice, my uncle wanted to do the same thing but his wife wanted to be more stable so, accountant life for him,” Chanyeol nodded, pulling the cap off of something, Jongin has no clue what he was doing but it looked okay so far. “My mom worried about the same thing but I pursued my dreams and I’m doing great. What about you? Are you an accountant or something stable or do you follow your dreams as well?”

Jongin followed his dreams, much to his parent’s chagrin. “I’m a dance teacher, a dancer for the ballet season as well so, I followed my dreams. They wanted me to take over the family business and be a CEO but my sister showed more interest. Besides, it’s a little juicier for a female CEO than the firstborn son don’t you think?” Jongin flashed him a grin, he felt infinitely more relaxed around Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s just an attractive man that Jongin would get on his knees for, but he’s very easy to talk to. Jongin always had a little bit of an issue just talking to people, worried about if he was saying too much or too little but Jongin didn’t worry about that right now. Especially when Chanyeol laughed and his right eye twitched just slightly, he felt like it could all be free-flowing and natural for him. 

“A woman CEO, I like it, sounds very innovative. I don’t know, I think you saved your family’s asses by doing that move. What’s it like being a dancer? Tiring I imagine, but then again, I can’t really dance. I already have two left feet walking,” Chanyeol managed out through a grunt and Jongin willed anyway with a lot of strength any dirty thoughts about that grunt. “It’s tiring but I love it, I feel like I can just be me when I dance. I let everything out when I dance and it’s just really like, uplifting for me to dance. Teaching it is something else entirely since I teach kids, they’re so cute and sweet and they love when I use bear cartoons to teach them how to do dance moves.” Chanyeol chuckled, turning to face Jongin as he reached for a new tool in his toolbox, “that’s cute,” Jongin felt his cheeks heat.

Chanyeol barreled on though, not giving Jongin a chance to thank him for the compliment. “I’m sure the ladies love when you dance, women love dancers,” Chanyeol commented, and Jongin laughed quietly, hand nervously resting on the back of his neck as his fingertips messed with the ends of his hair. “Ladies aren’t really my type, so I wouldn’t necessarily know,” he mumbled with his cheeks aflame, and Chanyeol flashed him a smile, “Well, I guess that’s mutual. I have so many guys come in here and tell me that they want to have a sick ride to impress the ladies and ask if I understand. I don’t have the heart to tell them I’m not really into ladies,” Chanyeol sighed dramatically, and Jongin would’ve mustered out a better laugh. The joke was funny, yes, but he was more focusing on the fact that Chanyeol plays for team boy.

Chanyeol playing for team boy is a big step for Jongin. It’s not like Jongin’s going to make a move on him, he’s not good at flirting or making moves in general. It’s just a big step in general since he had crushes on so many straight guys that him liking one that plays for his team is a rarity in itself. It’s not Jongin’s fault though that they all have the look he’s going for, Chanyeol just so happens to be the first man he finds attractive to tick every box that Jongin classifies as ‘his type’. Jongin felt his heart racing in his chest and he should calm it down now, he has no chance with Chanyeol at all since this conversation is more friendly than anything else. It’s a fat chance if Chanyeol finds him attractive, and while Jongin knows he’s good-looking, Chanyeol probably likes someone like Baekhyun. Pretty, small, vulgar, and vile. 

Jongin’s handsome in a charming elegant way if he listens to Baekhyun and Sehun’s words. Bronze sun-kissed skin with thick black hair that’s been parting down more the middle recently, much to Jongin’s dismay. His eyes are a warm brown and looked soft, comforting. Full pink lips that formed a natural plush sleepy pout that offset the sharp cheekbones and jawline. He didn’t have very broad shoulders but his chest was broad, and his arms were toned, he had strong abs and thicker thighs. He looked elegant in the way he carried himself and how he spoke was charming, soft, warm, comforting. Jongin knew he was good looking in an elegant way but, Chanyeol probably liked someone small and pretty. 

“I feel bad for the ladies, you’re quite attractive,” Jongin murmured, going wide-eyed just a few seconds after he realized what had slipped from his mouth. Of course, Jongin would manage to say something he wasn’t supposed to say, all because he wasn’t focused on his thoughts all the way. Chanyeol just smirked at him though, then turned back to what was going on underneath the hood, “can say the same for you,” and Jongin felt his heart flip in his chest with butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Jongin looked down at his hands, a smile not leaving his face now as he ran his thumbs over one another and shyly, he muttered, “thank you,” to which Chanyeol hummed a ‘being honest.’

Chanyeol stepped away from the car, going over to the back and Jongin watched with rapt interest as he pulled out apart from a shelf. Coming back over with a grin on his lips and nudged Jongin over. Jongin slowly stood from the car, standing next to Chanyeol with a safe amount of space between them. He only put space between them because Chanyeol looked good sweaty and Jongin maybe wanted to lick it off. Instead of it just being on his arms and forehead, there’s a sheen on the sides of his neck and Jongin had to really gain some self-control. Chanyeol also smelled like sweat, but it wasn’t a disgusting smell since it was mixed with a bit of cologne or body soap that smelled a bit like coconut. 

Chanyeol looked over at him and chuckled, shaking his head and slipped a hand around his wrist, pulling him closer. Jongin’s heart jumped in his throat, looking up at the taller male who looked even better closer. They weren’t too close, but Jongin’s arm could bump into his chest if he turned around, and that was close enough if he had a say in it. Jongin wanted to quite literally climb this man like a tree, and it wasn’t like Chanyeol knew that Jongin wanted to be completely ravaged by him so, he had to play it cool and let Chanyeol be close to him. “You’re so cute when you get flustered,” Jongin didn’t want to know how Chanyeol knew he was flustered, but he did focus on Chanyeol calling him cute and that’s all that’s important at this very moment. “You’re cute in general,” Jongin tried, watching Chanyeol’s cheeks flash a light shade of pink and it made Jongin feel good.

“C’mere,” Chanyeol opened his arm, and when Jongin moved slightly closer, Chanyeol backed up a little bit to give Jongin space to stand in front of him. Chanyeol’s fingers rested against Jongin’s hipbone and Jongin had to say that his little short-lived fantasies of Chanyeol’s hand on his hip did not live up to this moment. Sure, it was over clothes, but Chanyeol’s hand felt so warm and safe that Jongin’s chest felt like it had caught on fire. Chanyeol moved his other arm to rest against Jongin’s, and he felt hot breath against his hair and Chanyeol’s voice got a little lower, “are you uncomfortable?” Jongin really wanted to say no he wasn’t, but words weren’t coming to him right now so he went for shaking his head and he really hoped Chanyeol would stay this close.

It was a little fast, especially for Jongin, to be getting close to a total stranger. He didn’t know a lot about him besides he disappointed his parents by only falling back to a car shop, he played for his team, and he liked fixing cars. Maybe Jongin could use this moment now to actually learn a little about him and indulge in being so close to Chanyeol. “How old are you?” Jongin managed out and thankfully, he didn’t sound raspy. Jongin didn’t mind things moving a little fast since he had one night stands where he only knew their name and it ended with a shag in the bathroom of a club but, maybe he wanted to actually know more about Chanyeol. “25, and you?” Jongin watched as Chanyeol used both his hands to work on the car with no problem. 

Chanyeol was pretty amazing at this, Jongin concludes as he watches Chanyeol do things with speed and precision. No wonder Sehun recommended him, Jongin felt like he got the best of both worlds going on for him. Hot guy and a fixed healthy car, what’s better than that? Nothing. “24,” Jongin murmured as he let his back rest against Chanyeol’s chest that felt a little damp against his own back but he didn’t mind it. “What things do you like? You know, besides cars,” He asked before Chanyeol could say anything, and it didn’t seem like Chanyeol minded about Jongin asking another question. 

“I like Marvel movies, video games, love dogs even if I’m allergic. Doesn’t stop me from following dog dedicated Instagram pages,” Jongin giggled at that while Chanyeol chuckled and continued on, “I really like music. I play guitar, piano, and drums, sing a little sometimes but not too often. My friend Jongdae is the real singer, I play guitar for him when he decides to sing at some cafe downtown. I like coffee and bubble tea, traditional tea? Not so much but I don’t mind it when I’m feeling sick. I also do a little photography and well, if I think of anything else later, I’ll let you know. What about you?” 

Jongin didn’t know when Chanyeol’s breath moved to hit against the shell of his ear but he really liked it. He had goosebumps along the back of his neck and along with his arms, but his eyes stayed locked on Chanyeol’s hands that had a little bit of grease on them from the car as he seemed to be finishing up the car. All the old stuff was set aside and he was assembling the new, grabbing a few caps he had taken off along the way. Jongin didn’t want his car to be done just yet, he didn’t want to have to leave Chanyeol who was only getting more and more attractive by the second. 

“I also like Marvel movies, Tony’s my favorite. I play video games and I have three dogs back home that I visit every single day. I also really like bears, plushie bears, and real ones, black bears are really cute. Sleeping is my favorite thing to do after dancing, I can't survive on less than ten hours of sleep even if my best friend’s boyfriend likes to disrupt it. Fried chicken is my favorite food, and I probably eat it a little more than I should but you know what, I’m living my best life and that’s what matters. I dislike coffee, and I like bubble tea too.” Chanyeol hummed, and it sounded like a pleasant fond hum. 

“I feel quite lucky that someone as attractive as you, inside and out, came into my shop today. I wish I could keep you longer but,” Chanyeol screwed on the last cap and pulled back, making Jongin turn around with a pout on his lips. “I’m afraid your car is done,” Chanyeol matched the pout with a frown of his own. Jongin watched as he grabbed a towel on his toolbox and wiped the grease off his hands, watching the way his biceps flexed as he did so and Jongin really wanted to grab him right then and there and kiss the frown off his mouth and ask if he could stay just a little bit longer. Until someone else showed up. 

Chanyeol took down the hood though after Jongin moved aside and they went back in, Jongin on the other side of the register. Wallet in hand, and watched as Chanyeol rung him up. Jongin didn’t keep his eyes off him, scanning over his appearance with a million thoughts in his mind like to kiss him, just kiss him, go behind that counter and kiss him, get his number, come back with lunch, drop down on his knees and suck him off for a little. “500 even,” Chanyeol spoke, breaking all the vivid little fantasies in his mind of kissing Chanyeol. Jongin fished for his card and handed it over to Chanyeol who swiped it and handed it back. 

Wordlessly, they went back out and Jongin had the keys in his hand now, turning his head to look over at Chanyeol after taking a breath. “I find you really attractive, and I think you find me attractive too. I don’t want it to end here, especially since I barely got to know you and want to learn more about you, and you really gave me a good day. Is that the case for you?” Jongin didn’t know where that vote of confidence came from to blurt that out and let it be as smooth as it was. Judging by the way Chanyeol smiled and moved closer to Jongin, putting his hands on his waist to bring their bodies closer, chests nearly touching, it was the case for him. “I don’t want it to end here either. I know we don’t know each other much but can I kiss you? Your lips are just so pretty and you’re so pretty and, can I kiss you?” 

Jongin’s brain nearly short-circuited for a second but he nodded dumbly. He watched as Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered close and Jongin waited until the tip of his nose met Chanyeol’s before he closed his own and met the warmth of Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol’s lips were soft yet chapped, lips tasted slightly salty from what Jongin wanted to assume was sweat but the taste was addicting. The kiss was soft, but a meaningful press of their lips that was more than chaste but not too heated. Jongin moved his hand now to rest on the back of Chanyeol’s neck, fingers threading through the ends of his hair to hold him closer. Chanyeol’s hand felt rather nice moving along to the small of Jongin's back to pull him closer, making Jongin faintly gasp into the kiss. 

Chanyeol pressed his lips a little rougher against Jongin’s mouth after the gasp, making something surge in him that Jongin really liked and made him feel a bit lightheaded at. Their lips moved against each other then, a faint whimper leaving his mouth at the small nips Chanyeol gave Jongin’s lower lip before licking it with his tongue. His tongue had the remnants of mint on it, and Jongin really wanted to feel Chanyeol’s tongue against his own. Jongin parted his mouth and very gently, almost timidly, let his tongue glide over Chanyeol’s own. Chanyeol’s tongue took immediate control over Jongin’s, sliding into his mouth and flicking against his own making Jongin whimper out quietly and pull on Chanyeol’s hair; the groan that vibrated in Jongin’s mouth almost made his knees go weak. 

Jongin pulled back first, looking at Chanyeol who’s pupils were blown as they panted. Lips red, spit-slicked and kiss-swollen, Jongin can only assume he looked to be the same except with a blush painting his cheeks. They didn’t back out of one another’s personal space, however, just staring at one another until Jongin’s eyes caught the sheen of sweat against Chanyeol’s neck. His eyes met Chanyeol’s who simply leaned in once more and pressed another kiss to his mouth that was charged with heat and sensual energy, and Jongin’s free hand moved to clutch his shirt that was damp from sweat. He couldn’t find it in him to care, he just wanted Chanyeol closer until they were entwined, and he wanted to feel Chanyeol all over him. Touching him, kissing him, and he wanted to touch the taller male all over, kiss him all over. 

He decided to start with pulling back, but not giving Chanyeol a chance to press his lips back to Jongin’s as his mouth found Chanyeol’s neck. Salt filled his mouth but he couldn’t find it in him to care as his lips pressed open-mouthed kisses to his skin, relishing in the way Chanyeol’s hand on his waist squeezed him, pulling him closer. Jongin’s tongue swiped over his neck, faintly nipping to gauge where his sweet spot was until he found it in the crook of his neck. Slowly, almost teasingly, Jongin nipped the skin with a few sucks as Chanyeol grunted out against his neck. “Jongin,” he murmured out raspy, making Jongin hum as he rolled his tongue over the skin; Chanyeol did a sharp intake of air instead of replying making Jongin pull back. 

“Let me shut the workshop door first,” Chanyeol muttered and while it was a good idea, Jongin didn’t want to be away from Chanyeol. He pulled back anyway, standing with yet another blush coating his cheeks and watched as the door to the workshop closed. Fluorescent lighting wasn’t dim but, Jongin wouldn’t have minded if the door was left open. 

A whimper left his mouth when Chanyeol’s hands found Jongin’s hips, gently pushing him back to hit the passenger door of his jeep and his mouth found Jongin’s again. It felt like Chanyeol was trying to kiss the soul out of him and render him to be completely left aroused and turned on but whatever the goal was, it was working. Jongin and Chanyeol were left panting into one another’s mouth as Jongin slipped his leg in between Chanyeol’s, rutting his hips against the latter’s who let out a sputtered groan. Chanyeol’s own hips met Jongin’s, and what once was pants was soft whimpers and grunts into an open-mouthed kiss that wasn’t necessarily a kiss anymore. 

Their foreheads were rested together as their mouths were parted against one another. Eyes open as they stared at one another as they continued to grind against one another. Jongin’s cock felt half hard in the confines of his boxers while Chanyeol’s felt about the same, Jongin guessed. Jongin wasn’t ever one to do anything like this, even having a one night stand was something out of the box for him. He wasn’t a prude, he just preferred to get to know somebody before going out all the way. With Chanyeol though, he felt like it was good and natural, and Jongin wanted to be wrapped up in everything that is Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol,” he breathed out but ended up pressing his mouth back against Chanyeol’s in feverish kisses. Both ends it was feverish as if they couldn’t get enough of kissing one another and it was something they had been longing for years on end. Jongin liked the way Chanyeol licked into his mouth and nipped along his bottom lip, come to love the stinging of it only to have Chanyeol’s tongue smooth over it. “Baby,” Chanyeol murmured through their kiss, pulling back as Jongin’s hips moved just a little faster against Chanyeol’s own, and Jongin let out a faint whine when Chanyeol’s fingers were fanned now over his crotch. Palming him in his hand and gave a firm squeeze, “I want you, please let me have you,” Jongin felt like fainting then and there.

Not only was Chanyeol beautiful, had a cute personality (that he knew of), and made Jongin feel at ease with a sense of comfort, he was so polite. Also very sexy to the point that it seemed dangerous but Jongin liked it, invited it, it was nice to have it in his life. Chanyeol was definitely lethal but Jongin wanted more, and he wanted Chanyeol to take and use everything he had to offer. He wanted to become Chanyeol’s and let Chanyeol mark him, use him, pleasure him, kiss him, take him out for dinner and fuck him until morning. But, Jongin was at a loss for words with the new sensation over his cock and stuck with a weak and breathy, “take me,” instead.

Chanyeol pulled away from his mouth then and made his way down his neck, nipping and sucking harder than Jongin did to him previously and he was sure it’d leave marks. Jongin wanted the marks, and the thought alone of having a mark of Chanyeol made his cheeks coat a pretty crimson red. He felt Chanyeol’s hand that was on his hips move to the top button of his button down, unbuttoning each button smoothly with the help of Jongin and immediately let out a whimper when Chanyeol’s index finger and thumb pinched as his nipple and rubbed it between his fingertips. 

His head pitched back, giving Chanyeol full access to the expanse of his throat as Jongin spread his legs and eventually he tilts his head forward to look down at his hand. His own hand slipped down to palm Chanyeol’s cock between his fingers, mouth parting at the rather deep groan he had let out. “More, more please,” Jongin was begging in a hushed panted before he could stop himself and much to his dismay, Chanyeol’s hands moved from his body entirely to focus on unbuttoning his pants while Jongin continued to massage at Chanyeol’s cock through his jeans. “Fuck, babe,” Jongin really liked when Chanyeol called him babe or baby, especially in the husky tone of voice he was using right now. 

He pushed down Jongin’s pants and boxers down in a single push, and Chanyeol’s hands then moved to slip off Jongin’s shirt. Jongin would’ve been bothered at how he was the only one naked but by the way, Chanyeol looked at him as if he were a marvel of art and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he didn’t mind it too much. Jongin leaned up to press a softer kiss to his mouth and pulled away before it could get sloppy and heated again, hooking his fingers into Chanyeol’s shirt to slip it off. His fingers ran over his chest and Jongin murmured, “you’re pretty, babe,” it felt natural to call Chanyeol babe and maybe it was laden with a bit of adoration Chanyeol didn’t quite deserve yet but Jongin didn’t mind when Chanyeol smiled fondly and pressed a kiss to his mouth that was slower than the others but contained a heat that made Jongin’s toes curl. “So are you, turn around for me.”

Jongin pulled away and did as he was told, turning around and decided to bend down to where his chest was against the door, his back was arched so his ass could stick out. He turned his head to let his cheek rest against the metal of the door, watching Chanyeol move to put his fingers in his mouth before Jongin let out a faint whine, “please let me,” Chanyeol let out a groan and pressed his two fingers against Jongin’s mouth who took them in. He sucked at them, running his tongue in between them as he watched Chanyeol’s jaw went slack in awe. Jongin’s always been good with his mouth, this is something he knew and he thought that maybe if this thing with Chanyeol carried out passed this, he could show him.

Chanyeol slipped his fingers from Jongin’s mouth, the other hand fondling over his ass as he squeezed at it the soft flesh before lifting the palm of it to give it a light spank. Jongin whimpered pink dusting across his cheeks at the thought of liking it and wanting Chanyeol to do it again. He went to ask but he felt the rough pad of his fingertip brush along the rim, making him hiss a sharp breath and bite down hard on his bottom lip. “None of that, let it out,” Chanyeol reprimanded, making Jongin release it. The whine that Jongin let out was embarrassingly loud, but he couldn’t find it in him to care when he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to let his fingers grasp at something for purchase. 

Chanyeol’s fingers were better than his own, longer, thicker, and the way he moved them with either a bend at the knuckles or a flick of the wrist, Jongin was a goner. Jongin felt his cock twitch with each thrust Chanyeol did, and it made him feel sexier when he would hear Chanyeol curse under his breath along with faint compliments of how beautiful he looked, spread out for him, just for him. Chanyeol worked in a second finger, and there wasn’t as much resistance as there was with the first finger making the glide smoother and more enjoyable for Jongin. His knees started to wobble and he felt the safety of Chanyeol’s arms wrap around his waist to hold him up. “So beautiful baby wanna fuck you so bad,” Jongin’s eyes opened to look up at Chanyeol, nose to nose as he was panting and breathless but managed out, “fuck me.”

Jongin knew it would be a bit tight, and it’d hurt a little, but he wanted Chanyeol in him. He wanted to feel so full and he figured it’d be so worth it if Chanyeol got to fuck into him while he was just the slightest bit tighter. Chanyeol removed his fingers, making Jongin whimper at the loss but he caught his breath and moved with Chanyeol to be bent over the hood. It was a much comfier position and Jongin’s back was forever grateful. “Wanna see you,” Chanyeol mumbled, making Jongin stand and turn around, looking down at his pants that had the keys to his car. “Backseat?” Jongin asked shyly, making Chanyeol nod with a smile and press a kiss to Jongin’s mouth before bending down himself and getting the keys, unlocking the back door.

They clambered inside of it, Jongin caged in beneath Chanyeol as he pushed to undress him in between sloppy heated kisses that they couldn’t get enough of, almost like an addiction. “Condoms?” Chanyeol asked, making Jongin pull away and reach into the glove compartment, pulling out Sehun’s trusty condom kit he keeps in Jongin’s car. Sehun and Baekhyun tend to keep condoms everywhere, including the kitchen pantry and not limited to the bowl where the keys go by the front door for anybody to see. Chanyeol laughed quietly as Jongin handed it to him, making Jongin blush and swat at his chest as they caught their breaths, “what?” Jongin whined cutely, making the taller lean down and press a kiss to his lips. “You’re cute, so cute, and you keep condoms in your car?” Jongin shook his head, smiling as he returned the kiss, “best friend, now take off your pants, you’re too clothed.” 

Chanyeol held the condom as he pushed off his boxers, cock springing forward and Jongin really wanted to put it in his mouth. Not now though, another time if this pans out, and he really hopes it pans out. Chanyeol pumped at his cock before sliding the condom on, gripping at the base as he threw Jongin’s legs over his shoulders, “ready? Are you sure you don’t need more prep?” Jongin swallowed thickly, looking over the long thick girth of Chanyeol’s cock but he wanted it, he felt his cock twitch in anticipation for it as he nodded, “fuck me, baby.” Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice as he pushed the tip of his dick past Jongin’s rim, making the smaller male arch his back slightly against the car seats. 

It was so hot in the car and it only felt hotter as a sweltering heat of desire and lust shot up his body. “Fuck,” Jongin panted out through harsh breaths, and when Jongin tilt his head forward he could tell Chanyeol was really trying to restrain himself from going fast. Chanyeol let out a guttural groan when he pushed further into Jongin, letting Jongin scramble to grip his wrists for purchase. Jongin watched the way Chanyeol’s jawline was set as he grit his teeth, and Chanyeol’s groans continued until he pushed in his full cock to be sheathed entirely. 

Jongin let out soundless moans with his back still arched, panting to try and relax to adjust the length. The burn moved along his thighs but it wasn’t just pain, it was pleasurable and eventually, he felt himself accustom to the length and loosen the death grip he had on Chanyeol’s wrists to move to grip on his biceps. “Fuck me,” he whispered once more, and Chanyeol’s hips snapped back before pushing forwards. Chanyeol took a few moments to find a rhythm but his hips settled into a quick smooth movement that was merciless to Jongin.

Jongin’s legs were already shaking based on the way Chanyeol fucked him like he needed to breathe. His fingernails made red crescents into the other’s skin but it only seems to make Chanyeol groan when Jongin would squeeze his biceps harder in between his fingers. Jongin’s eyes were half-lidded, head cocked back as he only spilled out shaky moans and whimpers, legs shaking and aching from being over Chanyeol’s shoulders but he wouldn’t trade his position for anything. Chanyeol holding his hair in one hand as the other rested by his hip to keep himself up and balanced, eyes fogged over with lust as his mouth was parted. He looked so serious but he looked in bliss at the same time, giving way for a sexy expression that Jongin couldn’t get enough of looking at.

Jongin leaned up at spotting sweat forming against Chanyeol’s collarbone and quickly dart his tongue over it and nipped against the skin, relishing in the deep shaky moan Chanyeol let out. Jongin’s back hit the seats once more, back arching against Chanyeol’s chest when the angle slightly changed and he had hit his prostate. A louder moan fell from his lips that were stronger yet higher in pitch, gripping Chanyeol’s bicep harder as he whimpered out quietly through shaky breaths “don’t stop,” and Chanyeol listened, not ceasing the speed of his movements.

Chanyeol leaned down to press his forehead against the damp skin of Jongin’s neck, biting against it making the smaller male let out a higher pitched whimper than before. His body nearly bending in half but it felt so good at this new angle. Chanyeol’s cock pushing in deeper than before and hitting his prostate harder than before. Jongin had never felt so good fucking someone before and he never wanted to let this feeling go. He could only hope Chanyeol felt the same. Chanyeol’s shaky groans only got louder and louder, breath hitting behind Jongin’s ear and Jongin felt himself only get more aroused at every sound Chanyeol made. He liked being responsible for those sounds, and fuck did he really want Chanyeol to come. 

He felt Chanyeol’s hips start to move sloppily, stuttering in their movements but he wasn’t bothered since his moans weren’t audible anymore. Unable to make a sound but let out inaudible moans with his back arched, and sometimes loud gasps would break the air but his legs were shaking uncontrollably, tears pricking his eyes as his cheeks dusted a vermillion colored red. “Come baby boy, come for me,” Chanyeol muttered into his ear and it didn’t take a lot more inspiration for Jongin to come untouched against his and Chanyeol’s stomach. 

His eyes rolled back as he closed his eyes, grip harder than before on Chanyeol’s bicep as one hand moved to his hair and soft cries of his name emitted from his lips as his only sound. Chanyeol kept fucking him through his high and oversensitivity until he felt a warm feeling spill inside of him, but it was in the condom. Chanyeol didn’t move for a moment, and when he did it was to turn his head and press a kiss to Jongin’s mouth that was softer than the rest. More caring, more passionate, a real kiss than the past ones that were just sexually charged and heated. He was tender in how he kissed Jongin, hand cupping his cheek to brush over it while he smiled into the kiss and kept it simple and meaningful. Jongin couldn’t help but smile back and place a hand over his. Chanyeol pulled back and pulled out with a small whimper from Jongin. The car was incredibly stuffy now, windows fogged up and smothered with heat, but Jongin and Chanyeol kissed once more as if that was just background noise.

They eventually climbed out of the car and got dressed, Jongin with his keys in hand as Chanyeol opened the garage door. Jongin didn’t miss Chanyeol grabbing a pen and paper, jotting something down before coming back over to him. He gripped Jongin’s jaw and pressed a lingering tender gentle kiss to his mouth, smiling against it when he felt Jongin’s smile. “Call me so I can take you on a date,” Chanyeol mumbled, holding out the slip of paper. Jongin took it, smiling at his messy hair and cheeks dusted with a red blush, “I will, promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> also i dont actually think baekhyun is vile it just made me laugh in the context of the fic ok
> 
> noteworthy things to mention  
> \- jongin calls him that night and they go on a date that weekend  
> \- they start dating after a month  
> \- sehun rubs it in his face that he's right  
> \- baekhyun n chanyeol become best friends  
> \- also, jongin and chanyeol do the dishes together. 
> 
> thx for reading kitty gorls


End file.
